


Disgusting

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humour, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: "What is this?""Affection?""Disgusting."





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different than what's usually posted in this series, but wanted to try something a little different.

Erik was hunched over some paperwork, confident that he’ll get through these rough plans by the end of the night. Moira had just returned from a mission with some tasks for the more senior team members, so Erik and Charles has barricaded themselves into the officespace and were currently using all the books available to them to ensure that the next plan was detailed enough that nothing could go wrong. 

Charles had gone up to stretch after being curled up in the armchair for a few hours, but was now pleasantly distracted by the scene in front of him. Erik, sitting in the chair Charles had always favoured growing up, hard lines drawn his face softened by the lamp. Wearing a button down and slacks, Erik looked totally at home here, and with a quick look at Erik’s thoughts, Charles could see how focused he was on the task at hand. Charles smiled at the domestic aspect of it.

He took the few short steps to stand next to Erik and silently sat on the plush arm of the chair. Erik let out a grunt in acknowledgement and turned his head slightly to the side, but never taking his eyes off the work. Whenever Erik had a problem to solve, he always kept laser focus on it until it was solved. It was one of the reasons that he was so powerful. The smile on Charles’ lips tugged further. He leant forward and placed a small kiss to Erik’s neck, and quickly glanced at the work on the desk in front of them. It was some measurements on a building that Moira believed to be linked to Shaw. Erik was trying to figure out the exact location, and currently had multiple atlas’ lain out.

“What is this?” Erik mumbled, still half distracted at the current location he suspected. The atlas’ were a few years out of date so it is possible that Shaw’s building (which was expertly hidden and Moira only knew about it because a friend of a friend’s co-worker’s husband had known someone who had worked on the site). Charles hummed for a moment because surely Erik knew what a clump of trees look like on an atlas? 

“Affection?” Charles stated, not really sure what Erik meant. Neither of them was overly affectionate with one another, it was more of a sexual friendship they had, no strings attached, but is it possible that Charles overstepped the mark?

“Disgusting.” Erik replied, still looking down at the atlas, now dragging his pencil across two squares. A more sensible place for a building of that size. And although Charles knew the terms of them sleeping together, and that it was simply a way of them working through their frustrations, he was still upset at Eriks apparent disgust of the simple peck on the neck. Erik’s mind was still occupied by the calculations, with only a small section acknowledging Charles’ presence. 

Feeling himself getting annoyed at his seemingly unwanted attention, Charles began to pull himself away from the chair, unfolding his legs with plans to attach himself to the other chair in the corner. It was only a hand grabbing his thigh that made him stop. Charles looked down at the hand and then followed it up the arm, to the shoulder, to the face and finally to the eyes, now fully consumed by Charles and only Charles. 

“Do it again?” A question. Vulnerable and possible to be hurt. Rare for Erik. Charles searched his eyes, and then his mind, and saw only him there, and the pleasure and happiness he give to Eric. Charles’ smile is returned by Eriks.


End file.
